Eclispe of The Heart
by TyRaWr27
Summary: Jacob confesses to Edward about his secret of imprinting on him. Will the vampire have feelings for the wolf? What will happen when Jacob finds Edward close to death in the woods, and offers himself to the vampire? EdwardXJake Rated: M  eventually  R&R
1. Unstated Confessions

**Background:**  
>The story takes place in Forks, Washington a few weeks after Isabella Swan has left and returned home to live with her mother and step-father in Florida. Edward at the mean time is heartbroken, due to her departure. Although all seems to fail for Edward, who else seems to show up and change things up? Jacob Black. The one and only handsome werewolf, that he himself has some interesting and dumbfounded news to share with the heartbroken vampire. Will things begin to flare up between the boys, or will they forever hate one another? Find out in the In-progress Twilight adapted JacobXEdward fan fiction, written by: TyRaWr27<p>

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters. They are all created by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, the author of The Twilight Saga. This is my own twist of the story.

* * *

><p>It was a dark and rainy morning in Forks, Washington. The woods were silent except for the soft dripping of rain droplets descending from the large Washington sequoias above. A paler than usual, Edward Cullen, stopped only steps from the treaty line and crouched down to his knees with the sudden hint of an intruding smell. The smell was of musk and dirt. The smell was of the very thing Edward despised: Jacob Black.<p>

Edward had a hard time seeing the rustic brown wolf make its way across the rugged tribal land. He knew the wolf had to have something to do with ruining the one thing that made him happy. The most important thing in Edward's life was, after all, Isabella Swan.

Edward wanted to know why Bella had left. Bella was a stubborn girl, different than any other girl at Forks High School. So why did she feel like she needed to leave?

Carlisle simply said she didn't want to end up like her mother Renee, and stay in Forks all her life. Rosalie's notion was somewhere along the lines of Bella wanting a family in the future, in which Edward could not provide for her. These allegations pained Edward, but at the same time Edward stayed in high spirits. He wanted Bella to be happy, and if this choice brought her happiness, he would have to deal with the loss of his love.

The wolf slowly made its way over to the treaty line, and stopped only feet from the line, as Edward did. He growled slightly, motioning for Edward to turn around, so the wolf could phase. Edward sneered and turned around.

A few seconds later, Jacob was dressed.

"What are you doing patrolling the line, mutt?" Edward growled.

"Hey Edward…" Jake smiled shyly and hesitated.

Edward, caught off guard, stared at the wolf for a second, studying him. He was not sure what to think of the boy.

Edward nodded and took a step towards the line. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't know it was against the treaty for me to be near the line. I thought I just couldn't cross it?" Jacob questioned, smiling.

Edward looked away from the goofy grin the boy had on his face. "It's not, but I…" Edward turned away, as if to run off but stood still looking off in the other direction.

"What's wrong Edward?" Jake sympathized.

"Its you…your acting weird today. Like you have something you're hiding."

Jacob's face flushed with red as he too turned away. "No I am fine; I just hoped I would find you out here today."

"Why?" Growled the vampire, "So you can tell me how I messed things up with Bella, and how it's my entire fault she left Forks?" Edward sunk to his knees in agony.

This pained him so much. Having to see Jacob Black, and not have his Bella there beside him, to keep the two boys from quarrelling about something. Edward had no feeling at that precise moment, until a warm hand touched his shoulder. Edward leaped to his feet and knocked Jacob to his feet holding the boy down with his foot.

"Don't you dare try to comfort me mutt! You were the one that caused this. You're the reason she ran away!" Edward groaned with frustration.

Jake pushed Edward's foot from his bared chest and jumped up. "I had nothing to do with this Edward. She chose this on her own. At least she will be happy where she's at, and not drug down by the dreary life of the infamous Cullen Family!"

Edward looked down at the boy's feet, and suddenly realized he had crossed the line. "Get off our property dog, or you'll find out whose fault it truly was in the next 5 seconds!"

Jake looked down and then back up, staring blankly into Edward's eyes. "You didn't love her. I know what your hiding Cullen. She was just your crutch. I'm the only one who can truly see you for who you are."

Edward's face seemed to turn even paler than what it had ever been. The wolf stared at him, calling him out on the one thing that Edward never wished would surface.

"You know nothing, mutt." Edward looked down defeated.

"How could I not know?" Jacob beamed. "I myself have been keeping a secret all these years. The secret that is most important to any wolf…"

"And what's that!" Edward interrupted.

"You…" Jake whispered.

Everything seemed to stop at once. Edward froze. Jacob froze. The world around the boys froze. Edward knew what was up, and he had a feeling it was the reason Bella had left.

The tension between the two boys weakened. Jacob had fully turned from the vampire afraid of what was to come.

"What do you mean… me?" Edward's question came out as a whisper, almost harsh.

"I…Edward…I've imprinted…" Jacob embarrassed, flushed with red.

"Good for you mutt. What's it got to do with me?"

Jacob turned to look at the pale, forever seventeen year old boy. Edward's bronze hair, drenched with rain, dripped down his serene face. His marble abs shown through his wet, blue shirt. His hair. His face. His body. His confused lips. Jacob knew he had to tell the man what had happened. It wasn't his fault, it was fate. If this is what was meant to be, then Edward had to deal with it.

"Edward…it's you." Jacob whispered, almost defeated. "I don't know how or why, but I did. It was close to over a year ago, when Bella moved here, shortly after my first few phases. After you came back from Italy…I…Edward, I'm sorry." Jacob turned away, close to tears.

Edwards's fists clenched and unclenched in confusion. He was dumbfounded. How could this wolf imprint on him? Most especially, how could Jacob Black imprint on the one and only Edward Cullen? The two boys hated each other.

Jacob sulked with his back turned to the vampire, repeating "I'm sorry," over and over.

"Jacob…" Edward's voice almost a whisper. "I have to go…"

Jacob turned to see the golden eyes of his imprint staring blankly at him.

"Please, Edward…let me explain."

Edward's hand came up abruptly to cut the wolf off.

"No, Jacob…" Edward turned away.

Taking one last look at the wolf, he disappeared amongst the trees, leaving Jacob alone in the wet, Washington wilderness.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading my first chapter. I know it is very small, and leaves you open ended, but please, if you enjoyed it Rate and Review. Let me know what you think or guess what is going to happen. Thank you so much. I hope to have Chapter 2 much longer and ready for you, within the next week. :) <p> 


	2. Abrupt Contemplations

**Author's Note**: Due to the overwhelming amount of nice reviews I recieved. I uploaded Chapter 2 as quickly as possible. I hope this chapter turns out to be as good as the first, if not better than the first.

~TyRaWr

**FYI**: This story takes place right after New Moon.

* * *

><p>The front door of the Cullen house slammed closed as a confused Edward quickly made his way to his room. The Cullens owned a beautiful three story house, which was nestled deep within the Olympia National Forest on the outskirts of Forks, Washington. The house was a beautiful wooden house, which was lined with multiple majestic windows. The windows laced every room, with a large stained glass front door. A second-story enclosed glass deck beheld a large hot tub, and multiple furniture pieces. The deck was attached to the kitchen, which was rarely used in the Cullen house. A small chimney puffed a light haze of smoke from it top, for it was below the average of 40 degrees, and the rain had slowly changed to sleet as the day wore on.<p>

Edward's room was located on the third floor. It was one of the larger rooms in the house, for Edward's black grand piano took up a good portion of the room. Bookshelves laced the north side of Edward's room, which were filled with various classical CDs and books from the early nineteenth century. The door was located on the east side of his room, with a glass door adjacent from it, leading to a small balcony. The balcony was small, but had an amazing view of the beautiful Washington wilderness. Sometimes when Edward would get bored, he would take flight among the giant trees just outside his room. On the west side of his room, a small leather sofa laced the wall, with a small walk-in closet beside it. Of course, Edward didn't have a bed, seeing as how he doesn't sleep, but the most important part of his room was the south side. Edward's black Baldwin grand piano was perfectly placed in the south side corner of the room. When he would play the instrument, it would echo throughout the house, allowing every Cullen to hear it. On most days, Edward would play it in the evenings, but today was different; there was silence within the house.

Edward lay on the sofa motionless, peering outside into the forest of trees. Ever since this morning the vampire didn't know what to think or do. Alice, the pixie-like, future telling sister of Edward's, tried to speak to him many times throughout the day, but Edward refused, saying he wanted to just be alone. Alice had figured it may just be his longing for Bella once again, so she had left it at that, and hadn't bothered the boy again. Edward's heart still felt empty from the loss of Bella, but there was the feeling of curiosity. The curiosity was confusing to him. This Jacob ordeal caught the vampire off guard. How could the thing he hated the most now be the thing he should be interested in? Edward had never felt interested in the wolf. Was it the imprint? No. It couldn't make him feel this way, could it? He wasn't the one that imprinted, it was Jacob. Besides vampires couldn't imprint anyways, and no way was he interested in another guy. Or was he?

The continuing _drip_, _drip_,_ drip_, sounded in Jacob's room, as rain drops fell from a leak in the roof and landed in a small metal pail. The small hole-in-the-wall room contained a closet, a small dresser, and a twin size bed, which currently was being occupied.

Jacob who was laying face-down on his bed, was quietly sulking. He knew he shouldn't have said anything to the vampire, for it only ended badly. He kept it a secret for over a year now, why couldn't he do it any longer? Maybe it was the voice inside his head? Maybe it was just his instinct? Perhaps it was his heart speaking up? Anyway what's done is done and Edward was never going to talk to him again.

A light tapping sounded on Jake's window abruptly, with a familiar voice chiming in.

"Jake? Jake! Are you up?"

Jake wiped his face clear of tears and sat up to find Seth Clearwater peering threw his window. Jacob quickly opened his window, to find Seth soaked and smiling.

"Hey!" Seth smiled innocently, "Sorry if I woke you."

"Hey buddy." Jake's voice was some what of a rasp. "I'm guessing you and I are patrolling together tonight?"

Seth jumped up and down with excitement like a little kid in a candy store.

"Yup, yup, yup. Just you and I. Sam doesn't think there will be much action tonight so he said if we went out now, we could be down by midnight."

Jacob nodded and grabbed a white t-shirt and shorts to change into later, and climbed out of his window. The light of the day had slowly faded, and it was nearing sunset. Of course the rain just had to change to sleet, which was going to make it a fun evening for the two wolves.

"Alright, you check down around the beach and around the Reservation, and I am going to stick close to the treaty line. The leeches seem to be pushing their luck these days." Jacob announced, wincing at the way he had referred to Edward. "If you see anything out of the ordinary, you know what to do."

"Okay!" Seth smiled.

"Meet up at Sam's around eleven. There is something I need to talk to him about."

Seth nodded and leaped into the air, returning to the ground as a large sandy brown wolf, disappearing into the forest. Jacob sighed, for it was only seven o'clock.

"Why tonight, of all nights…"

He quickly tied his clothes to his leg and phased quickly, heading into the forest.

Edward slowly made his way into the forest, for he had not fed in the last two weeks, and he was liable to break somebody's throat. The rain, now sleet, had continued into the evening, making it a slippery mess throughout the forest. Edward thought a lot about Jacob as the day wore on, he wanted to talk things out with the wolf, but wasn't sure what to say. He knew the wolf had figured him out. The thing Edward had been hiding from his family, Bella, and even himself. He was gay, but never acted on it. He had hoped that it would just fade away and he could make things go well with Bella. She did make him happy, didn't she? He'd never been with a guy before, but he knew, for some reason, he was attracted to the same sex. Could he keep it a secret anymore?

Edward heaved a sigh as he slowly walked deeper into the woods. A nice mountain lion would be perfect right now, just to calm him down so he could think, but something else abruptly grabbed his attention. A very unfamiliar scent crossed his path. Vampire? One, maybe two? He couldn't quite figure out where the scent led to, but it was close.

Something quickly grabbed Edward by the back of the neck and threw him against a huge boulder, which shattered into pieces upon impact. Edward quickly jumped to his feet, his amber eyes now dark with fury and lust for blood.

In front of him stood a tall, muscular vampire, who looked a lot like Edward's brother, Emmett. The vampire had sandy blond hair, and eyes as red as the devil. He wore a white v-neck covered by a leather jacket, and a pair of boot cut jeans. This vampire was nothing like the Cullen clan.

Edward growled at the vampire. "Who are you? These are not your grounds!"

The vampire smiled a devious grin. "I'm sorry; I didn't know these grounds were unavailable."

"Who are you?" Edward hissed.

"My name is Damien. And this is my brother Kale."

Another vampire raced up beside Damien, quickly standing in a defensive position. This vampire, was a lot like the first, only he had brown hair and was a bit shorter.

"It's not wise, to be rude with my brother!" Kale hissed.

Edward stood his ground. "This area belongs to me and my family. There are seven of us, including me. I wouldn't find it very wise of you to be staying here."

"Seven of you, huh? That's a pretty good clan." Kale looked at his brother. "You don't suppose they'd miss this one, do you?"

Before Edward had time to react, Damien had him pinned against a tree. Edward had no strength within him, for his lack of thirst drained him of energy.

"It's always vampires like you that we have to kill. You all think you have the right to own anything."

Damien ran his long fingernail claws across Edwards's chest, ripping his shirt to shreds and cutting his marble skin open. Blood trickled down Edward's chest and landed on the forest floor.

"Aww, looks like someone hasn't fed in quite some time." Kale laughed and watched his brother torture Edward.

"Now before I end your miserable, pathetic life. What did you say your name was?"

Edward looked at Damien, not giving in to his devious power. "I'm not saying anything."

A huge crack sounded as Kale rushed forward jabbing a fist into Edward's chest, causing a rib to break.

Edward hissed in pain. "Edward, My name is Edward Cullen!"

"Interesting name." Damien laughed and squeezed Edward's throat, lifting him off the ground. "Interesting, but soon to be dead name."

The grasp of the vampire tightened around Edward's throat. Edward's eyes were dark irises. The world he knew was slowly closing in around him. His smells were cut off, his body began to feel limp, and his eyes began to fade. Just as all hope seemed to be lost, a rustic brown figure made its way into his site before blackness invaded Edward's site, propelling him into a world of darkness.

* * *

><p>Uh-oh Edward. What do you think is going to happen? Is Edward going to be okay? Where is Jake? Damien and Kale, what about them? Find out more in Chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I wrote it quickly and sufficiently for all of you. I know how much you wanted the next chapter, so I decided not to leave you in to much missiery. I hoped you enjoyed it. PLEASE R&amp;R.<p>

~TyRaWr 3


	3. An Uncertain Reality

**Authors Note:** Thank you all so much for the kind reviews. Chapter 3 has been a very intriguing chapter to right. I think I ended quite well, except maybe that's not what all you will think? :) But I hope you will all enjoy it. I have already started Chapter 4, and let me tell you, big big things are in store for Edward and Jacob. This chapter, unfortunately, will take me a little longer to develop, seeing as how it has to be just right, but I hope to have it up next week. I have a lead role in a musical at my school this week, so it has knocked my writing schedule down a bit, but I continue to day dream in some classes, and sneakingly write when my teacher isn't looking ^_^ Thank you so much, I hope this chapter continues to do justice for the story, and each evading chapter to come will. Please Rate and Review. I love to hear what you guys think.

~TyRaWr

* * *

><p>Jacob stuck close to the treaty line throughout the evening. All he could smell was Edward. The sharp smell that once burned his nose now graced his nostrils with a sweet smell. The smell of spring flowers with a hint of must. That was his imprint, but what was the smell that suddenly pained his nose? Edward's scent was soon lost among the smell of rust and dirt.<p>

Jacob quickly made his way east along the treaty line towards the Cullen property. The smell became stronger and stronger as he reached a small valley within the woods. The land sloped downhill a little ways with many uprooted trees and large rocks covered in luscious green moss.

Jacob stopped immediately, the hair on his back raising. The sight made Jacob horrified inside. At the bottom of the slope Edward was held at the threat by a much larger vampire than he. Tremors ripped through Jacob's body, surging him forward with a charge of anger.

Kale turned just in time to catch Jacob's jaw clamping down on his shoulder. A shatter erupted within Jake's mouth as the vampire's marble shoulder was ripped from his body. Damien turned, dropping Edward onto the ground at the base of the tree.

"You mangy mutt!" Damien shouted while reaching for Jacob's side as Kale fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Jacob dodged to the side, causing Damien to tumble into a large boulder, shattering it. Kale began crawling away from the scene of the attack, but Jacob's teeth latched down on his leg, ripping it from its place. The vampire cried out in pain. Satisfied with himself, Jacob shook the dismembered leg, spitting it at the hurt vampire.

"We'll be back for you mutt!" Damien hissed, leaping into the air and summer-salting to the ground next to his brother. The vampire scooped his ravaged brother off the ground and took off into the now fog-layered forest. Jacob growled in frustration, standing protectively in front of Edward. Phasing quickly, Jake pulled his shorts on and crouched down next to his hurt imprint, pulling him into his arms.

"Edward!" Jacob heaved frantically. "Edward, stay with me!"

The vampire groaned opening his eyes, exposing the black-iris pupils to the wolf.

"Edward, I need you to feed from me, it's the only way you'll be okay." Jacob pulled the vampire's head to his wrist. "Please Edward, just drink."

Groaning in pain, Edward tried to shove the wolf's arm away, but Jacob refused.

"Jake no…I…I can't hurt you, please don't make me do this."

"Don't make me force feed you." Jacob huffed, a little agitated. He didn't want things to end badly for the vampire even if he rejected him. Edward had to live, or it would kill Jacob.

"Jake…I…accept your imprint." Edward whispered. "I'm so sorry I turned you away, please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you Edward. Please just drink from me. I can't lose you. Not this way."

Edward hesitated, but slowly brought the wolf's wrist closer, biting into it slowly. Jacob groaned as the vampire's teeth broke his skin. He knew what was to come of him, but he had to be sure his imprint was safe, for it was more important than his own life.

Vampire venom was lethal to any wolf, but Edward could not believe the taste. It was different than any other he had ever tasted. It was so sweet and seducing. The blood exploded throughout Edward's body, quickly mending his clawed chest. He wanted more and more. He couldn't stop.

"Edward, that's enough." Jake urged, feeling the sting of the venom.

Edward growled and jumped on top of Jake, pinning the wolf to the ground. Blood dripped from his lips as he bared his teeth at the wolf.

"Edward!" Jacob growled, doing all he could to push the vampire off of him.

The vampire pulled Jake's neck to the side, plunging his teeth into his neck. The sweet liquid filled the vampire's mouth once again. A perfect taste that he could live on for the rest of his days. Jacob tried everything he could to push the now stronger Edward off of him, but he was losing every ounce of energy he had.

"Ed…ward…stop…" Jake's eyes fluttered.

Was this it? He did what seemed right; to save the person he imprinted on, and now death bestows him? Jacob's eyes narrowed as his eye lids slowly closed, concealing him from light and plunging him into darkness.

* * *

><p>It was bright. The wind was quite breezy, whistling a pleasant tune through the rhythm of leaves. The constant sloshing of water heaved like waves crashing into a beach. The pungent smell of salt filled Jacob's nostrils as he opened his eyes slowly, being greeted with a partly cloudy sky above. Jacob slowly looked around, noticing that he was on an island in the middle of no where. To his right was the ocean as far as the eye can see. To his left was beyond anything Jake had ever seen before. Towering palm trees laced the beach before him. A single hammock was strung between two of the nearest palms. Directly ahead of Jake a cove of rocks sustained a wooden staircase that lead up to the inland of the island. Jacob's eyes climbed the staircase until the steps stopped, his eyes widening with amazement. Inland from the beach, nestled among luscious rainforest trees, stood a huge log cabin condo.<p>

The condo was a beautiful restored, early 1900s cabin, which had large wooden pedestals holding up a rustic stained porch, wrapping around a quarter of the house. Romantic fire lamps lit the stairs that climbed to the porch leading to the entryway. The front door was a large, thick glass plate, which could be easily opened with a simple push by sliding the door sideways on its hinge. The cabin bestowed a second floor with a beautiful upper balcony that also wrapped around the house, much like the deck. A huge glass sliding door - which was ajar - contained beautiful draperies that drifted in the warm ocean breeze. The door led to a beautiful suite, which contained a majestic, king size bed with a wooden canopy built above it. Wooden dressers lined both sides of the bed with a large walk-in closet to the left side of the bed. The room was lined with many windows allowing the warm ocean breeze to whirl about the room. The house, in fact, had many windows throughout it structure, welcoming light into the wooden dream house.

Jacob couldn't believe what was lying before him. Overwhelmed with emotion, Jacob's gaze broke between him and the house as warm water rushed between his feet, only they weren't feet. They were paws. Wolf paws. Only, Jake didn't have all white fur, he was a brown wolf. Or was he? Jake began to pant in agitation, turning in circles as if he were chasing his tail. If only he could get a good look at himself.

"Your just to cute when you chase your tail, babe."

Jacob whipped himself around in the direction the voice came from. Edward Cullen stood in front of him, smiling while hiding something behind his back. Jacob's eyes grew wide in astonishment. Edward was wearing nothing but a pair of light blue swim trunks. His marble chest gleamed as water trickled down the crease of his abs. His bronze hair dripped as he slowly chuckled, taking a step towards the wolf.

"Well don't act so surprised!" Edward smiled. "I was going to wait till later, but I figured I'd give this to you now before you threw 6+a fit." Edward threw a frisbee across the beach, where smacked the side of a palm tree and came to a stop in the sand.

"Go get it!" Edward motioned with his hand.

Jacob tilted his head to the side in confusion. What was Edward doing? He wasn't a dog. Well he was, but not a pet dog.

Edward busted up laughing and cupped Jacob's large muzzle in his hands. "I'm just kidding pup. Your real present isn't until later…" Edward winked kissing the wolf's nose. "Now you phase yourself back mister, and go get washed up. I'm going to start dinner. It's for a special occasion tonight."

Jacob looked at the vampire; confusion in his eyes.

"Oh, and on last thing. Don't be to long now, Mr. Cullen." Edward smiled, and sped away in a blur to the house.

Jacob's heart sank. If he had been in human form, his face would have pronounced a blush as bright as a rose. Falling into the sand, Jake was out of breath. Edward was his husband? How is this possible? The vampire hated him. Or did he?

Standing up abruptly, Jacob took off towards the house. Seeing as how the stairs were too small for Jacob to take, he took a longer way around to get to the house. Finding a break in the rocks, Jake pushed into the rainforest trees, wandering upon a hidden oasis. Jacob was dying to know what he looked like. If only he could just somehow see, but how? He looked at the calm oasis, and barked with happiness. Of course, he could see his reflection in the water. Nearing the water's edge, Jacob peered into the oasis. Started abruptly, Jacob's eyes grew wide. This couldn't be him. It looked nothing like him. Reflected upon the oasis was a beautiful white wolf, whose eyes were the color of amber. Jake opened his mouth, showcasing large canine incisors, larger than an average wolf's.

A snap of a tree branch made Jake jump a little. Jake turned around, ready to defend himself if he had to, but nothing was there except for the chirp of a Toucan way off in the distance. The wolf sighed in frustration and stress. Turning back to peer into the water once more, something plowed Jacob to the ground.

"I told you I'd be back for you mutt." Damien growled holding the wolf down. "And this time, you're not making it out alive." Just as Damien went for the wolf's throat, things began to grow dark. Sounds faded. Smells drifted away, and Jake's eyesight was soon cut off as the dream succumbed.

* * *

><p>Oh Jacob...what is to come for you? :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, seeing as how 75 percent of it was a dream of Jacob, but I still hope you enjoyed reading a possible foreshadow into the future?:) R&amp;R please:) And, Until Chapter 4...<p>

With Love,

~TyRaWr


	4. Awakenings

**A****uthor's Note: **I first of all want to let you all know how sorry I am for being slow with this chapter. Chapter 4 has taken a lot of work, and as I am not 100% satisfied with it, I must move on with this story. Second of all, I just got done with having a lead role in my winter musical at school, and the rehearsals slowed my writing schedule down. I hope you are all doing great, and all is well. I love being able to hear from each and every one of you through emails and your reviews. Don't hesitate to ask me a question by private messaging me. I will answer back to anything you might wanna know. I get on daily. Also if you would like to know some hints about a current chapter I am writing, follow me on Twitter: TyRaWr27 is my username.

This chapter may get confusing at times, but it leaves you with an open mind. Edward may also start to make you wander how he truly feels for Jacob Black.

I hope you enjoy it, as much as I have. Developing this interesting chapter, will lead to more interesting things in the future.

~TyRaWr

* * *

><p>The rain had stopped, as the sun had set some hours ago. The Cullen house was lit brightly, but no movement seemed to be made throughout the house. Rosalie and Emmett stayed in their rooms, as did Alice and Jasper. Esme knocked on the door leading to Carlisle's office. With her, she held a bowl of ice water in one hand and an envelope in the other.<p>

"Come in." Carlisle whispered to low for a human to hear.

Esme pushed the door open, greeted with the sound of a steady beeping. A large hospital bed was centered in the middle of the room. Jacob's comatose body lay upon the bed with heart patches covering his bare chest. The boy looked frail and weak, but things had changed. Physical things about the boy were different.

Jacob's rib cage had been picked up, exposing large, muscular pecs. His ribs receded behind an eight-pack of abs, also increasing his biceps. The boy had changed a lot, losing his baby face and being replaced by a much younger-looking, clean cut man.

Edward was standing next to the bed, his back turned to Jacob. As always it was raining outside, and Edward studied the watery landscape as he stared out the window. His face, paler than usual, was distraught with confusion. Esme closed the door quietly and walked over to her son.

"Edward. I brought a new bowl of ice water." Esme said, handing the bowl to her son. "Has his temperature dropped at all?"

Edward's eyes gleamed with guilt and sadness.

"No, it's still one hundred thirteen." He grabbed the sponge from the old bowl, and dipped it in the fresh water.

Carlisle walked up to the other side of the bed, glancing at his wife.

"I haven't found anything new. There is nothing listed under his condition." Carlisle spoke quietly. "In all my years, I have never seen anything like this."

Edward wiped the ice cold sponge across Jake's forehead, trying to cool the boy.

"Carlisle, I must know what's going on. My venom, what did it do?" Edward demanded.

"Son, I wish I had answers, but at this time, there is not much I can say until Jake wakes up." Carlisle sighed. "The venom apparently has boosted or changed his DNA. I've never seen it physically change someone like this, especially a wolf."

"Are you saying its possible he could be a vampire?" Esme questioned.

"It's not possible to fully change someone from a wolf to a vampire. It's never been heard of."

Edward looked at the boy. "Is it possible to be both, Carlisle?"

"Are you suggesting a hybrid, Edward?" Esme gasped.

Carlisle's eyes grew with anticipation, but quickly returned to their tired state.

"It has never really been heard of…but…" Carlisle turned towards his desk, which contained many books from past centuries. "There has to be something in these books, I just don't understand…"

Edward nodded, a little preoccupied, staring at the comatose boy. "What do I say when he wakes up?

"Keep it on the down low. I sent a letter to the pack a few days ago, explaining what is going on."

"And they replied." Esme said, handing Carlisle the envelope.

"Just tell him the pack is aware what is going on, but he is to stay here until we gather more information."

Carlisle opened the piece of parchment, glancing threw it.

Esme sensed a discomfort from her mate and grabbed Carlisle's hand. "How about you take a break for a little while? You and I can go for a quick hunt."

Glancing at his son, Carlisle nodded. "Call me if anything changes."

"I will." Edward answered following his father and mother, closing the door behind them.

Edward turned around to look at the boy. He was so beautiful. Whatever his venom did, the boy went from cute to hot in a matter of days. What was he going to do with the boy? Edward knew he had to tell him how he felt. He liked Jacob for a while now, but with Bella in his life, he seemed content with what he had. Truthfully, Edward had been hiding his identity all these years. He felt alone. No man ever wanted him. He was a monster. The Cullen clan was the only family he had truly been accepted by. His sister Alice adored him. Emmet and Jasper accepted him. Even Rosalie accepted him; of course she doesn't care about anybody but herself. Esme and Carlisle were proud to take him in as their own.

Edward leaned against the door in anticipation for the boy to wake. He'd stand there for a lifetime, just to watch over the boy. Protect him. Although Edward may have turned Jake away for his allegation of imprinting, he was surely going to make up for it. He couldn't let Jake get away. It was time for him to be a man and confess his feelings, to Jacob. The heart monitor began to speed up; the beeping becoming more rapid. Edward rushed to the side of the bed, placing his hand on the boy's arm.

"Jacob?" Edward questioned. "Jake…it's Edward."

Jacob groaned as his eyes shot open. The heart monitor was now beeping rapidly. Jacob gasped for air breathing deeply as he jumped up in fear. Edward grabbed Jake's face with his hands, forcing him to look into the vampire's eyes.

"Jacob! Look at me!"

"No! He right behind me! He's going to kill me!" Jacob yelled.

"Nobody is going to hurt you Jake. I'm here. It's okay. It was just a dream." Edward pulled the boy into his arms, softly cooing him.

After a few minutes had passed, the heart monitor slowed and Jake's breathing had softened. Edward could feel the heat radiating from the boy's body. Jake was so warm and gentle. He didn't want to let go.

Jake slowly pulled back to look into Edward's eyes. Edward held back a gasp as he peered into the wolf's eyes. Black iris's rimmed the eye, as a starburst of orange-yellow radiated from the pupil. They were beautiful. Beyond anything he had ever seen.

"Sorry." Jake heaved, reaching for the heart patches. With a quick pull, Jacob ripped the patches off his chest, attempting to jump up.

Edward placed his hand on the boy's chest, holding him down.

"Jake you're not well enough to be going anywhere. You need to lie back down."

Jake glanced at the pale hand on his bare chest. His face turned a pink shade, but quickly faded.

"Look, I don't want to cause any trouble. I let you feed from me, like you would any other animal. So now I'll be on my way." Jake spat, swinging his feet off the side of the bed.

"Jacob." Edward said sternly, grabbing Jake's arm. "We need to talk."

Jake looked at Edward. The vampire's face looked stressed, but longed for answers.

"What?" Jake smirked. "Did I hurt your feelings?" Jake looked to his left. Starring back at him was a monster. It was him. His abs were chiseled into a nice eight pack, leading to muscular pecs. Jake's luminous eyes stared back at him. His lips trembled with confusion.

"Edward? What…what is going on?" Jake stood up, but quickly losing feeling in his legs.

Edward put his arm around Jacob's waist, holding him up. "That's what we need to talk about." He sighed, setting Jake on the bed.

"Look Jake. When I bit you…well, my venom."

Jake's mouth dropped open. "I'm a vampire?"

Edward chucked, blushing. "No. Well really, we don't know. Carlisle has looked into things, but we've never seen anything like this."

"I'm a freak." Jake groaned.

"No your not. So far all my venom did was pump you up a bit." Edward smiled, gesturing to his chest.

Jake slowly stood, and took a step away from Edward. "I have to tell the pack."

"Carlisle has already reached them. They want you to stay here for a while. At least until we get things figured out." Edward told the boy.

Jake turned away from Edward. "Look, I'm sorry I am such a burden. I am sorry I ever bothered you. And I'm sorry I imprinted!" Jake growled, slamming his fist into Carlisle's desk. The desk creaked, crumbling into a heap of pieces under the wrath of Jake's fist.

"Don't be sorry for imprinting." Edward said protectively. "Jacob. I know leaving you in the woods that day was wrong, and I know you'll never forgive me, but I want you to know that I just needed time to think."

"A vampire thinking?" Jake growled. "That's new."

Edward wrinkled his nose. "Jacob…"

Jake turned around, facing the vampire. The two boys stared at each other for a moment. A shirtless Jake stood a few feet from Edward. Jake was still a few inches shorter than the vampire, but he had now matured into a young man. Edward longed for a man such as Jacob. He had been longing for someone like Jake for years now, and he wasn't about to let him go.

"Carlisle is going to kill me for this but…Jake, I want to show you something."

"What?" Jake blushed, and looked down at his feet.

Edward smiled and disappeared, quickly returning with a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He threw them to Jake and smirked.

"Trust me Jake." Edward smiled as he slowly reached his hand out to the boy.

* * *

><p>Any guess where Edward is taking Jake? Let me know:) Please Rate &amp; Review.<p>

P.S. I hope to release Chapter 5 shortly after Christmas. Unfortunately my writing schedule has been mowed down, due to finals this week. My stress levels are riveting, and I sometimes write weird things when my patience wear thin. So after December 18th, I go on a 2 week break from school, in which I hope to crank out 2 or 3 chapters for everybody. There is so much in store for Edward and Jacob, maybe even some steamy stuff?

Thanks again for staying with me, and reading my work.

Love, TyRaWr


	5. A Dream Turned Into Reality

**Author's Note**: First of all, I would like to apologize about how long it has taken me post this chapter. Unfortunately it is not super long, but I have many future chapters completed and ready to post, I just have to revise and proof them. I promise I will continue working on this for you guys. You guys are the best and thank you so much for giving me a chance. I hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R

~Ty

* * *

><p>It was famously cloudy over Forks, Washington. The clouds hung low like cotton ball mountains adrift a light breeze. A light mist descended through the air, causing a damp feeling among the forest. A light grey drove northbound on the main highway leading through Forks; its headlights shining brightly through the ghostly mist.<p>

Jacob peered out the passenger side window of the car mesmerized by his eyesight. For some odd reason, Jacob saw things much brighter and full of life. The forest landscape glowed with a luminescent green lush. It was almost like a different land, everything was so surreal.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward said calmly, glancing at Jacob.

Jake's gaze broke from the world outside the car and rested upon Edward's pale face.

"You can't hear what I'm thinking?"

Edward smirked. "No…It's interesting. I used to be able to, but I don't know."

Jacob smiled a devious green. "Good. I don't need you prying around in my head!"

Edward glared in frustration. He didn't like not being able to know what the boy was thinking.

"Edward?" Jake questioned. "Where are you taking me?"

"The pound if you're not a good dog."

A deep growl formed in Jacob's throat as he crinkled his nose in disgust. "Ass!"

Edward held back a chuckle as he turned off the highway onto a little gravel driveway that wound itself deep into the forest. A large steel gate closed the driveway off, but with a simple press of a button in Edward's car, the gate slowly opened.

"Do you have to be so damn fancy?" Jacob mused, rolling his eyes.

"Only to impress you…"

Jake's face flushed with red. "Whatever, Cullen. I'm just a dog, remember?"

"Do you think I should stop by the store on the way home, and buy a doggy bed? That's all I need is a mangy mutt on my bed!"

Another low growl heaved in Jacob's throat as Edward drove onward, into the forest.

It was darker in the forest. The large trees hid any light protruding from the cotton ball clouds. The gravel driveway began to wind back and forth between large sequoia trees. It was truly an amazing place to hide for any supernatural being.

"Alright Edward, where are we going?" Jacob growled. "Are you planning on murdering me out here?"

Edward stopped the car, and shut it off. "Jake. Don't joke about that."

Jake closed his mouth in frustration and before he knew it, Edward was out of the car and on the passenger side. The door opened as Edward stood there with a goofy grin on his face. Jacob shook his head and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Wherever you're taking me, it better be five star!"

"Oh quite your whining or no dog treats for you!" Edward teased, pulling Jake out of the car.

Jake blushed and tried to pull his hand from the vampire.

"Jacob. Trust me." Edward reassured, with calm amber eyes.

Jacob stepped to the side as Edward closed the car door. There was a chill in the air, but it didn't manage to inflict either of the boys. Edward quickly covered Jake's eyes, standing closely behind him.

"I've never brought anybody here before. Not even Bella." Edward smiled maneuvering Jacob a little ways further down the driveway.

"Carlisle had it made for Rose and Emmett, but they never used it, so he handed it down to me."

Edward removed his hands from Jacob's eyes.

"Holy…" Jake mouthed; his face turning white.

In front of him was a large log cabin, much like the one in his dream. The cabin was built atop a hill with trees surrounding it in every direction. Large wooden stairs led up to the deck, which wrapped three quarters of the way around the house. Dim lit lights hung from the deck roof lighting the porch stairs. Curtains protruded from a large open glass door on the second floor. A balcony laid before the door, making a wonderful place to sit and gaze at the stars on crisp night.

"Well"' Edward smiled, "What do you think?"

Jake was speechless, with awe in his face.

"I know the other day in the woods might have mislead you, and I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way."

"Edward. You don't have to apologize." Jake's smile faded.

"No Jacob." Edward sighed and grabbed Jacob's waist and pulled the boy against his chest. Edward stared into the younger boys orange tinted eyes.

"I don't think you understand how many years I have waited for this moment." Edward smiled and slowly brushed the tinted boy's cheek, with his hand. Every bone in Jake's body froze. Was Edward really gay? Was this happening to him?

"Jacob…I've longed for you to be mine for a long time now. I…I was just too afraid to admit it to you."

Before Jacob had a chance to speak, or think for that matter, cool soft lips pressed against his own. Jake melted into the kiss. Every inch of his body felt energized. The world around the two boys stopped. The woods fell silent as Edward's lips parted, allowing the younger boy to slip his tongue into the vampire's mouth.

Edward pulled away grinning at the boy, who was breathing deeply.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

Jake blushed and nodded. "You want me to be yours?"

Edward nodded, encouragingly. He leaned in for the tan boy's lips, but was suddenly interrupted with the ringing of his phone.

"Well, news travels fast." Edward rolled his eyes. "Hello, Alice"

Jacob sighed and laid his head against Edward's chest.

"Yes he is right here." Edward grinned and planted a kiss upon the boy's head.

Alice's pixie voice chimed on the other side of the phone. "Is he okay? Can I talk to him? Should I make dinner for him?"

"We will be home soon, and then you can talk to him all you want." Edward rolled his eyes. "Yes he is fine. Goodbye Alice."

Jacob pulled away from Edward and walked a little towards the house. He couldn't believe the house looked just like the one in his dream. The large curtains bulging from the glass door danced in the breeze. The door lead into the master bedroom, that held a California king bed and a master bathroom with a jet tub, fit for two. It was everything Jacob had dreamed of.

Cold arms wrapped around Jake's waist pulling him against a hard surface.

"Don't think you're going to get away from me that easy." Edward whispered in the boy's ear.

"Edward." Jake chuckled. "I may be shorter than you, but I could still kick your ass!"

Edward turned the boy around to look him in the eyes. "You better not do that, I might enjoy that!"

"Hey!" Jake growled and pushed on Edward's chest, trying to get away.

"I'm not letting you go Jacob." Edward spoke softly. "I'm never going to let you go."

Jake smiled in awe, grabbing Edward's face, kissing him passionately. The two boys fell to the ground as it began to rain a little harder. Edward climbed on top of Jake, and smiled crookedly.

"Please Edward." Jake whined, trying to unbutton the vampire's shirt.

"Jake, no." Edward growled, pulling the boy's hands away.

"Yes!" Jacob growled and bared his teeth. Canine fangs suddenly elongated from Jake's mouth, as his nose grew into a large snout-like appearance.

"Jake…" Edward's eyes widened.

Jacob's ears rose into points and large claws grew from his fingers. The pupils of his eyes grew darker with a sunburst of gold penetrating from the center.

"Edward…" Jake's voice quivered in a darker tone.

Edward placed his hands on Jake's dog-like face. "Jacob! It's going to be okay. Stay calm!"

Edward grabbed his phone quickly and dialed a number.

Jake's ribs cracked as the boy howled out in pain; collapsing to the ground.

_Ring…Ring…Ring_

"Carlisle! We have a problem…"

* * *

><p><strong>Review my loves!<strong>


End file.
